<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ahsoka and Padme: Motherly Love by SpecterDrive69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085715">Ahsoka and Padme: Motherly Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterDrive69/pseuds/SpecterDrive69'>SpecterDrive69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterDrive69/pseuds/SpecterDrive69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate history, a Futa Ahsoka and Anakin are sent to protect Padme Amidala while she faces numerous attempts on her life. Ahsoka and Padme later fall in love with one another and after the end of the Clone Wars, Padme gives birth to a set of twins. As the twins mature it's up to the mothers to show their daughters how to handle their bodies in the face of sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I: A Burning Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter I: A Burning Love</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka and her fellow padawan Anakin waited inside the elevator to the apartment of Senator Padme Amidala. Ahsoka was rather excited. She had been recently assigned to Obi-Wan Kenobi as his padawan only a few months ago. It was a rare occurrence among the Jedi to assign two padawans to the same master but for one reason or another the exception was made. In Ahsoka's mind there was little doubt that it had something to do with Anakin being "The Chosen One". Perhaps they thought he could handle the lack of attention.</p><p>In their short time together Ahsoka also realized how similar they were in regard to the way they viewed many issues regarding the Jedi, the council and their teachings. They were even both the same age of nineteen. The two of them also often held frustrations about the Jedi's strict regulations on attachment and things of the sort. It really started to come to the forefront once again as Anakin wouldn't stop talking about this senator they had been tasked with protecting in the wake of an assassination attempt upon her. Just then the elevator reached the penthouse apartment.</p><p>The two Jedi exited the elevator to find Padme and her handmaiden Dorme sitting in the living room along with the security officer Captain Typho standing guard in the corner. They advanced forward and introduced themselves.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Ahsoka Tano and I believe you've met my fellow Jedi before?", she said as she glanced at both Padme and Anakin. Anakin nearly at a loss for words greeted the senator as well but Ahsoka herself was lost in thought. She was captivated by the senator and her immense beauty. The stories that Anakin had told her certainly were no understatement. She struggled to contain her excitement as she felt her crotch begin to itch. Just then Anakin snapped her out of it when he asked her to help carry the senator's bags.</p><p>"Come on Ahsoka we are going to Naboo", he said.</p><p>"Naboo?", Ahsoka replied. "I...guess this is more serious then I thought".</p><p>The two Jedi along with the senator and her handmaiden then made their way to a public transport that gave them safe passage back to the home world of Padme Amidala.</p><p>While traveling in hyperspace Anakin left their table along with Dorme to get some food for the group leaving Ahsoka and Padme alone.</p><p>"So...", Ahsoka said trying to break the awkward silence, "You seem to be every bit as amazing as Anakin said".</p><p>Padme's eyes widened, "It what way?".</p><p>Ahsoka caught off guard replied quickly, "Well...you're um very beautiful and smart and you seem to know how to handle yourself".</p><p>Padme smiled, "Is that so?". She placed her hand over Ahsoka's. "So you think I'm all those things?".</p><p>Ahsoka blushed, "Um...well yeah". She struggled to contain her excitement once again as she felt the stirrings beneath her skirt.</p><p>Padme opened her mouth to reply when suddenly she was cut off as Anakin and Dorme returned with the food. The two of them both laughing at each other's jokes and generally having a good time. Padme then looked back at Ahsoka and couldn't help but smile.</p><p>A short while later the party reached Naboo and traveled to Padme's private estate. After they had gotten settled in Ahsoka found herself looking out over the water on the balcony. She was lost in thought, captivated by the Senator they were sent to protect. Ahsoka felt her hormones stirring once again beneath her skirt when Padme suddenly came up from behind her wearing a nice summer gown.</p><p>Padme put her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and let it drift down Ahsoka's back. Ahsoka's body shivered with anticipation knowing that she had to conceal her true feelings. Padme then spoke, "So Ahsoka...", she pondered for a moment, "I can tell that you like me".</p><p>Ahsoka gasped, "No...well...umm...yes...I mean...", Padme put her finger to Ahsoka's mouth. "Quite", she then leaned in and met Ahsoka's lips with her own pushing her tongue into Ahsoka's mouth. Ahsoka found herself lost in the pleasure, she had never been this intimate with someone before. The two engaged passionately until Ahsoka once again felt her nether regions burning but this time she wasn't the only one.</p><p>Padme gasped as she felt something protruding and pressing against her, "You...You have a...?", before she could continue Ahsoka cut her off. "Please you can't tell anyone. I've never showed anyone before! Please!". Padme's look of surprise melted into one of deviousness. "Well you're not getting off that easy. Come with me!". Padme then led Ahsoka into her living room, it was dimly lit with leather couches and velvet walls with a campfire at the back wall.</p><p>Padme came closer to Ahsoka and locked eyes with her, as she did this she took a moment to observe the body of the young Togruta. It was matured to a point where her breasts and curves were noticeable especially due to her revealing outfit which left little to the imagination. She had nothing but a mini skirt and a tube top on along with her custom boots and gauntlets. Padme thought to herself, "Hard to believe that someone who dresses so slutty can still be a virgin. Well let's fix that".</p><p>Padme slithered her hand down until she reached Ahsoka's top, she slid it off of the orange girl and looked in awe at her dark hard nipples. Padme then began to fondle the Togruta's breasts as she once again made her away inside Ahsoka's mouth.</p><p>Ahsoka lost in the pleasure and how good it felt gave herself over to Padme wanting the more experienced woman to take hold of her and give her the satisfaction she so desired. Padme pulled back to observe the Togruta only for her to say, "Padme...Please don't stop". Padme couldn't help but smile in response as she knew she was about to have her way with her.</p><p>Padme removed her own dress by unzipping it in down the back, leaving herself standing with only her under garments on. Ahsoka's mouth watered at the sight of her body. It was smooth and riddled with curves. She had only a pair of black stockings on with four inch heels to match her tight black bra and g-string panties.</p><p>Padme then slid her fingers over Ahsoka's orange hips, slowly pulling her mini skirt all the way down as she descended into a crouched position. Her skin tingled with hot-blooded lust as she saw the bulge beneath Ahsoka's tight white panties with a visible stain on them. It was the moment she had been waiting for. Padme pressed her face against the bulge's hard warmth, inhaling Ahsoka's musky scent. She kissed it through the fabric then tugged the panties down, freeing Ahsoka's cock from its long time isolation.</p><p>Padme was in awe. It was as large, if not larger, than any man's cock she had seen and she had seen many in her life. It looked exactly alike: veins bulging, its tip a dark pink, its shaft heavy and powerful, straight, fat, thick and long, with an orb of gleaming fluid oozing forth from its tip. This was the real deal, Ahsoka's penis was no different than one of a man if not superior. Padme looked up into Ahsoka's shy, blushing face, smiled, then gracefully wrapped her hand around the tip, loving how warm it felt against the palm of her hand.</p><p>Shen then proceeded to stroke her member as she pumped its entire length. Ahsoka moaned with pleasure as she was given the opportunity to experience her first ever sexual encounter with another person, let alone another woman.</p><p>Padme smiled, captivated by Ahsoka's big secret that she had kept tucked away for so long. She was going to make the most of this moment and show this Togruta girl how she does things. Padme pulled back her hand as she felt Ahsoka's rod harden. She rubbed her hand at the tip picking up all the pre-cum that had leaked out from her the young Jedi's penis. She licked her finger tips and let out a moan of pleasure as she devoured a little taste of Ahsoka.</p><p>Padme then ensnared Ahsoka's tip with her wet lips running rampid with anticipation. She ran her hands over Ahsoka's ass as she slid her mouth further over the cock, not stopping until she slid its entire length down her throat. Then, with her mouth full of Ahsoka's member, she moved her tongue slowly against its underside, pushing the saliva in the back of her throat forward to coat it further. The inexperienced Ahsoka groaned, inching her hips forward and running her fingers through Padme's hair with pure exotic passion. Her cock got even harder.</p><p>"Oh fuck," Ahsoka whimpered.</p><p>Padme gurgled as she laughed through the saliva and cock in her mouth. Ahsoka cried out in pleasure, pleasure she had never experienced before. She moaned while pushing her cock further in. Padme grasped hard at the cock's base with one hand then slid her other hand over Ahsoka's throbbing pussy in need of comfort. Rubbing ferociously, sliding her head back and forth over Ahsoka's aching, hard penis.</p><p>Ahsoka cried out in pleasure, "Yes..Fuck...DON'T STOP!", as she instinctually began grabbing Padme's head and thrusting her rock hard cock straight down her throat, her ball sack slamming against Padme's chin. Padme groaned and bobbed her head faster, floating on a wave of pure lust and desire. She dug a finger inside herself as she licked and sucked without restraint. Ahsoka, pushed to the breaking point, rocked her cock back and forth as she moaned and yelped as her once timid inhibitions faded away.</p><p>"FUCK!" Ahsoka cried. Padme knew she was close, her cock had become as stiff and hard as steel. Suddenly rich, hot cum shot forth from Ahsoka's cock splashing down Padme's eager throat. Ahsoka groaned as if she had been shocked with a traumatizing event, her legs trembling, her hips and spine spasming with each shot. Padme whimpered, wanting more. She swished the hot semen throughout her mouth and devoured it all.</p><p>Ahsoka, exhausted, gasped as her body went still as the last spurts drained into Padme's hot, wet throat. She swallowed it down, grinning as the warm liquid slid down her throat. She could suck it down all night. It was deliciously pleasurable.</p><p>Ahsoka relaxed her muscles and collapsed back on the couch behind her, her dick still dripping with fluid and saliva. Padme stood up as she licked her fingers clean, "I'm impressed Ahsoka". Ahsoka looked up at Padme, "I never thought this could be so much fun". Padme then sat beside Ahsoka and looked deep into her crystal blue eyes. Ahsoka met her move by pressing her lips against Padme's sharing a passionate kiss with her.</p><p>After a few moments Ahsoka withdrew and smiled, "I love you". Padme couldn't help but blush. "You...oh...come here!". Padme laid back onto the couch as Ahsoka leapt on top of her exchanging kisses as she inserted her member into Padme's pussy. The two continued to make love to each other throughout the night. Ahsoka and Padme were completely fixated on one another.</p><p>The next few days proved to be eventful ones as the party traveled to Tatooine to find Anakin's mother only to find that she had been killed at the hands of Tusken Raiders. Then they quickly headed over to Geonosis to rescue Master Kenobi only for full out war to break out. In the aftermath of the battle the Sith Lord Count Dooku sparked the Clone Wars and the a dark time befell the galaxy.</p><p>However there was a ray of hope after the battle as on Naboo a dual wedding took place between two new couples. Dorme and Anakin found love in their new relationship and Ahsoka and Padme were wed as well. The couples had the services performed in secret in order to remain away from the preying eyes of the Jedi Council and Galatic Senate. Afterward the couples were forced to spend much of their time apart from each other due to the war which plagued the galaxy for 3 long years.</p><p>However after the defeat of Count Dooku and the destruction of the Droid General Grievous the Republic managed to cripple the Separtist army. Also thanks to the influence of his wife Dorme Anakin was able to resist the temptations of Chancellor Palpatine ow ousted as Darth Sidious and the Jedi Order was able to deal with him and put an end to his scheming across the galaxy.</p><p>With a new era of peace ushered in the two couples settled down happily on Naboo once more to live out the remainder of their lives. Dorme managed to give birth to a set of twins named Luke and Leia while Padme gave birth to two twin girls as well with Ahsoka. They were named Sasha and Sireya. They both took after their parents in many ways exhibiting the traits of both Humans and Togrutans. However while they may have been twins one of them took after her Togruta mother in one unique way as she too possessed a penis of her own. Sasha was a Futa just like her mother, Ahsoka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter II: Daughterly Passion Pt. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter II: Daughterly Passion Pt. I</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka woke up one morning in her bed, it was a beautiful day out with the sun shining and the skies a potent blue. She looked out the window to view the crystal clear waves crashing against the shoreline of their private estate. Peace was good.</p><p>Just then Padme entered the room with a tray full of breakfast. "How you doing my love?", Padme said as she set the tray down on the table beside the bed.</p><p>Ahsoka looked up at Padme and responded, "Good, but what are you doing up so early?". Padme smiled as she climbed into the bed next to Ahsoka, "Early? It's already nearly noon sleepy head". Padme then snaked her arm beneath the bed sheets.</p><p>Ahsoka turned her head to face Padme, "Is that so. Hmm...I've just been so stiff as of late". Padme smiled in return, "I can tell". Padme wrapped her fingertips around Ahsoka's member beneath the covers, she knew that her partner always slept nude. She then used her other hand to push the covers aside revealing Ahsoka's erect penis.</p><p>Ahsoka's penis was the same as ever. Just as hard, just as powerful with an orb of fluid oozing from its tip, a sign of Ahsoka's excitement. Padme began to stroke Ahsoka's cock, giving it her morning greeting. "He seems happy to see me", Padme said playfully. Ahsoka moaned with pleasure, "I think we both missed you".</p><p>Padme smiled as she gave Ahsoka's penis the welcome it deserved. It wasn't long before she came, her fluids shooting up into Padme's mouth who sat waiting eagerly above. She licked her lips and fingers clean as she devoured the juices of her Togruta lover before she pulled back and sat cross-legged on their bed.</p><p>"Ahsoka, do you know what today is?", Padme asked. Ahsoka pondered for a moment before realizing, "Today is our daughter's birthday! They are turning 16!".</p><p>Padme smiled, "That's right and I have the perfect gift in mind". Ahsoka giggled to herself, as she knew exactly what Padme was thinking. Padme then continued "We both know our daughters are getting older and with age comes responsibility".</p><p>Ahsoka smiled, "Your right Padme. Sasha and Sireya are devolving into quite the young women and its time for them to learn about sex". Padme chcuked and responded, "That's right Ahsoka. The time is right".</p><p>Ahsoka leaned in and kissed Padme on the lips with passion and it was decided. They were to be their daughters' their sexual conquests. Both of them wanted their first times to be with experienced women who care for them and inside a safe environment instead of with other inexperienced teens who don't have a clue about what they are doing. Plus they won't admit it but they've both been secretly lusting after their daughters for quite sometime now and they couldn't wait to get in bed with their beautiful children.</p><p>Now that it was settled, Ahsoka and Padme went to talk it over with their daughters. As they left the room Ahsoka grabbed and put on her silk blue robe. It was form fitting and it really showed her body off, it was even slightly translucent.</p><p>Soon after they found the two of them were waiting eagerly in the dining room at table there. The two girls were stunning in their beauty. Both of them possessed the complexion of their human mother, while Sireya had long silver hair in addition to her lekku which were white and adorned with countless dark brown stripes Sasha had the inverse colors with dark brown hair and silver striped lekku. However the key difference between them was what lied between their legs.</p><p>Ahsoka and Padme smiled as they sat down next to their daughters and explained their plan. They told them of how they felt their first sexual encounters should be with them and to accomplish this each daughter would go with each respective mother. Sasha would go with Padme and Sireya with Ahsoka.</p><p>Sasha and Sireya's eyes lit up with every word as they became excited by this turn of events. They never had admitted it but they secretly have had a crush on their moms due to their beauty and unbeknownst to them their stirring teen hormones. However the two of them were quite reserved and well raised. They loved their mothers and they didn't want to get between their love and union with one another.</p><p>Despite sharing their concerns with their mothers, Padme and Ahsoka only laughed it off. Ahsoka and Padme then proceeded to fully reassure them that it's all okay and that each daughter can enjoy this to the fullest and get as deeply lost in the passion with them as much as they want, and that nothing's off the table.</p><p>Ahsoka looked at her daughters and Padme, "Your Mother and I love each other very much there's no need to worry". Padme nodded in response, "Yes and we love the two of you just as much!". Ahsoka and Padme then leaned in and gave their daughter's a big group hug. After they finished their embrace they broke off into pairs and left for each daughter's bedroom.</p><p>Ahsoka and Sireya entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Sireya had been trying to hide how excited she was for what was about to happen, but she felt as if she needed to be as mature as possible to impress her Togruta mother. Ahsoka then stood up and moved in front of her daughter. Sireya was wearing her usual casual attire. She had on a pair of tight black pants as well as a white crop top.</p><p>Ahsoka smiled as she looked down upon her daughter, "You ready?". Before waiting for an answer Ahsoka untied the lace to her robe and let it fall to the ground seductively. Her exposed member bounced upward, already erect, eager to experience Sireya.</p><p>Sireya's eyes widened, as she hadn't seen her mother's dick anytime in recent memory. If she had it was either when she was young or through the outline of her clothes. But she had never expected it to be this big.</p><p>Ahsoka giggled under her breath as she ran finger down her daughter's arm. "Let's get started now, shall we?". Suddenly Ahsoka jumped atop her daughter, pinning her down to the bed in the process. She locked eyes with her while meeting Sireya's lips with her own.</p><p>Sireya's eyes widened as she felt her mother's tongue burrowing inside her mouth, it was almost too much to handle. She had never even kissed anyone before let alone as aggressively as this. The two continued to mix saliva as Ahsoka reached her hand down to Sireya's waist. She rubbed her hand against her daughter's strong core before sliding her hand beneath her pants. There she found what she was looking for, Sireya's dripping wet pussy, throbbing with anticipation.</p><p>Sireya's moans were stifled by Ahsoka as her tongue silenced her. Ahsoka was having the time of her life, taking her daughter's virginity had been her goal for so long and now she was in her grasp. Ahsoka then slithered down to the floor and put her hands on Sireya's waist. Then with one tug she pulled down her pants, removing them from her body.</p><p>To Ahsoka's surprise her daughter hadn't been wearing any underwear underneath her black pants. In response Ahsoka only smiled and then looked up at Sireya. "You naughty girl...you've been waiting for this haven't you?".</p><p>Sireya looked at her mother with lust. She had desired to have her inside her for so long and now she was just teasing her. Finally, now with her hormones boiling over she could no longer restrain herself, "Mom...I'm ready".</p><p>Ahsoka smiled, "Then let's get started". Sireya sat up in the bed and took off her shirt exposing her surprisingly well endowed breasts, especially for her young age. Ahsoka then leapt into the bed as well running her fingers of her left hand through the silver hair of her daughter while simultaneously gripping her lekku with her other free hand. Sireya squealed in pleasure at the action, now letting all her inhibitions be dropped.</p><p>Ahsoka then moved her hand from Sireya's hair to her left breast. She began to message it throughly. Rubbing her soft white skin. Sireya purred as she felt her mother fondling her tits. Ahsoka then leaned her head in and began to suckle her daughter's breast while at the same time intensifying her grip on Sireya's head tail.</p><p>Sireya cocked her head back and moaned, "Ohh...mother...please", Ahsoka lifted up her head and moved toward Sireya's head locking eyes with her. Ahsoka's big crystal blue eyes meeting the deep brown gaze of her daughter's. Then the Togruta mother once again leaned in and pressed her lips against her daughter's. Sireya met the action with a burning fire. The two continued exchanging saliva as their tongues interlocked.</p><p>After a few moments Ahsoka pulled herself back, sitting atop Sireya, her erect cock, throbbing with love, veins pulsating, pushing against Sireya's midriff. Ahsoka laughed and then spoke, "I hope your enjoying this Sireya because we are about to take things to the next level!". Ahsoka then slid herself off Sireya and laid down next to her. "Well let's see what you can do!".</p><p>Sireya positioned herself beneath her mother's crotch, her mouth simply watered at the sight before her. Ahsoka's shaft was heavy and powerful, putting nearly any other man to shame. The veins were bulging outward from the side to a degree that shocked Sireya and at the tip there was precum lubricating it in its entirely. In fact Ahsoka's pussy was secreting juices constantly at the mere thought of being so close to Sireya.</p><p>Sireya herself was overcome with emotions. "It was finally happening!", and she was gonna make the best of this gift. She crawled forward and wrapped her hand around the base of the penis, it was as hard as steel and wide too. She could barely wrap her hand around it. She giggled with excitement as she stuck out her tongue and licked her mother's tip. Ahsoka let out a soft purr in response.</p><p>Sireya then moved her hand down farther until she held her mother's ball sac in her palm. She then slid her lips over Ahsoka's dark pink tip and made her way down a few inches while simultaneously fondling the monstrous sac in her palm. This solicited a bigger response from Ahsoka who let out moan three times as loud as before.</p><p>Sireya eager to taste more of her mother slid her head down farther and farther until she had eaten nearly the entire length of Ahsoka's cock. At the same time she continued to squeeze and fondle her mother's ball sac. Ahsoka cried out in pleasure, "Girl!...Sireya!...I can't!...OH YES!".</p><p>Sireya continued to bob up and down with greater and greater speed until finally it happened. Ahsoka came in a tremendous orgasm shooting cum out of her pussy and cock. Sireya nearly choked as an avalanche of fluids shot down her throat. She almost spat it out before Ahsoka called out to her, "Drink it all Sireya! Suck me dry!".</p><p>Sireya complied and allowed the cum to slide down her throat and to her surprise she enjoyed every moment. The taste was sweet and sharp, the flavor of her mother: Ahsoka.</p><p>Ahsoka then sat up and propped herself up against the back of the bed. "Sireya your good at this and I've been having a lot of fun. How about you?".</p><p>Sireya nodded in response, "The pleasure was greater then I ever could have imagined, Mom". Ahsoka smiled, "I'm glad to here that Sireya, and now is where I'm going to take the rains. These next few moments will be ones that can never be recreated by anyone else do you understand?".</p><p>Sireya smiled, "Yes Mom". Ahsoka continued, "Good...Now lets do this". Ahsoka then crawled toward her daughter who was now sitting upright with her legs placed beneath her. She ran her hand through her silver hair one more time and kissed her daughter with a burning love and passion that dwarfed the previous two. Then Ahsoka pulled away and looked at her daughter. She then commanded, "Sireya, lay down".</p><p>Sireya nodded, "Yes mother". She then did as she was told, as she laid down across the bed sheets and spread her legs in the direction of her mother, exposing herself completely to the Futa Ahsoka.</p><p>Ahsoka's mouth watered with anticipation as she took one of her orange hands and placed it at the opening between her daughter's legs. She rubbed her fingers against Sireya's pussy and felt her juices leaking onto her hand. Ahsoka smiled as she pulled her hand away and licked off her fingertips.</p><p>She then grabbed her member and gave it a stroke to strengthen it back out to its full length before leaning in closer towards her daughter. She pressed her long powerful shaft against Sireya's pussy. In response Sireya purred with a soft moan.</p><p>Ahsoka smiled, "Here we go". Ahsoka then inserted the tip of her member within Sireya's vagina while she held it steady at the base with her right hand. Sireya jolted her head upward at the sensation of her mother's cock entering her. Ahsoka giggled at her daughter's reaction as she slid deeper and deeper inside.</p><p>Sireya screamed out in pain and pleasure, Ahsoka's cock felt as if it was ripping her in two. "Mother!...Oh my...Aahhhhhhhh!". Ahsoka continued with a stunning drive until her entire length was engulfed by the lips of her daughter's pussy. Then she climbed atop her daughter, once again locking tongues with her in order to silence her cries. She continued to thrust with great force and tenacity as she gripped her daughter's tits, fondling and pinching Sireya's nipples in the process.</p><p>Sireya's intensified pleas and cries were muffled by her mother. She was having the time of her life and she didn't want it to stop. Ahsoka could feel herself nearing a climax once more but she knew her daughter was close as well. It was perfect, she would release her seed within her with wild abandon. Ahsoka continued to thrust downward again and again. Her ball sac slapping against Sireya's skin.</p><p>Meanwhile Sireya found herself lost in lust. Her shy demeanor had melted away and the only thing on her mind was the image of herself fucking her mother. And then suddenly she felt a strange feeling overcoming her body. Her eyes widened and her back arched as she experienced her first ever orgasm. Her body shook and spasmed as her load exploded within her.</p><p>At the same time Ahsoka underwent an orgasm as well. She shot upwards and tilted her head towards the ceiling as she released her seed within her daughter without remorse. Her vagina leaked cum and fluids down between Sireya's legs and she dug her fingers deep into her daughter's breasts.</p><p>Eventually the high ended and two collapsed onto the bed exhausted. Ahsoka attempted to prop herself up only to find Sireya already crouched above her. She sat down and slid her self down her mother's throbbing rod. She then leaned in and laid down, placing her head on her mother's breasts. "I love you Mom".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter III: Daughterly Passion Pt. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter III: Daughterly Passion Pt. II</p><p> </p><p>Padme was sitting atop the bed only wearing her bra and panties. She was sitting with her legs placed behind her and in an upright position. She was messaging her right breast while slipping her other hand into her panties as she fingered her own pussy. Padme licked her lips with anticipation, "How much longer are you gonna keep me waiting Sasha? I can barely contain my excitement!".</p><p>Sasha was standing at the base of the bed still dressed in her white tank top and her short black pleated skirt. She had one of her arms crossed against her chest nervously. "Wow", Sasha thought to herself, "Mom...really wants me". She felt her member begin to stir between her legs, fighting against its prison. She took a deep breath, "Mom...is this really okay? I mean I don't want to get between you guys are your love for one another".</p><p>Padme chucked in response, "Don't worry Sasha, we love each other very much. Now, lets have some fun shall we?".</p><p>Sasha nodded her head reluctantly. Her mind was giving her hesitation but her body wanted nothing more than to get in bed with her mother, so she decided to go through with it. She reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties and tossed them to the side. Sasha let out a soft purr as she felt her penis release and begin to press against her skirt. In fact her member was so erect that it could be seen protruding out from beneath her skirt, making a raised area around her crotch.</p><p>Padme smiled, "Come here Sasha". She did just that and got atop the bed and crawled her way over to her mother. Getting so close only made her feel hornier, her mother's body really turned her on. Padme pulled out her fingers and licked them clean of her own pre-cum before running them threw Sasha's beautiful brown hair. "I'm gonna give you the best possible present I can honey".</p><p>She then kissed her daughter gently on her lips, "Lets get started". Padme examined Sasha's body with fascination, she may not wanted to admit, but Sasha was certainly craving sex, possibly even more than Padme was. Her tank top was form fitting and tight, so much so that Padme could make out Sasha's erect nipples pressing against the fabric. "The poor girl", Padme thought to herself, "I'll have to give her a night that she'll never forget".</p><p>She then began her advance on her daughter, looking like a deadly cat stalking her prey, as she approached and gripped the base of Sasha's tank top. She pulled upward and removed the shirt from her body. She then threw it to the side and focused her attention on Sasha's breasts. She was extremely well endowed for her age, her tits were already rivaling her own. Padme smiled upon gazing at them, a burning fire enthralled her body, as she leaned forward and licked Sasha's right nipple.</p><p>Sasha moaned out softly as her mother gently suckled her hardened nipple. She didn't want to admit it to her, but she had been craving this for a long time. She gripped her lekku and handed it to her mother. Padme upon seeing this action, knew exactly what to do as she squeezed it tightly and ran her tongue along its length.</p><p>Sasha moaned louder this time, her body shivered as her most sensitive organ was prodded by her mother. Her cock became harder and longer and before long it had pushed past her skirt and revealed itself to her mother. Padme was in awe at the sight of Sasha's member. It's length was far greater than she had expected. In fact it was just as long if not longer than Ahsoka's manhood.</p><p>Padme, her eyes crazed with lust and desire, slid down to Sasha's crotch and pulled off her skirt to completely free her daughter's neglected cock. She was in awe. It was just like Ahsoka's. It looked exactly alike: its veins bulging, its tip a dark pink, its shaft heavy and powerful, straight, fat, thick and long, with an orb of gleaming fluid oozing forth from its tip in anticipation.</p><p>Padme wasted no time as she wrapped her lips around the tip of Sasha's member. In reaction Sasha's moans and cries intensified. She had long sense craved this moment. For years she has denied her body any true sense of satisfaction and thus her cock had never known any release or pleasure. Her semen had been blocked off through rejection and resistance. But this would happen for no longer as her mother continued to slide down her member. Eating it one inch at a time with wild passion.</p><p>Sasha cocked her head back and cried out, "MOTHER! Please don't stop!". Padme smiled internally as she continued to swallow her daughter's member. "Starting to drop your shy shell are you? Well, I can't wait to see you fired up!". She then made her way to the base of Sasha's member, taking its entire length down her throat in one big gulp.</p><p>Sasha cried out, "Mom!? Oh my...this is amazing!". Padme wrapped her hand around Sasha's ball sac and squeezed it with surprising force. She had so much backed up semen, and that was something that needed to be fixed. She continued to fondle her daughter's balls as she bobbed her head up and down the meaty rod that was in her mouth.</p><p>Sasha could feel something strange happening to her body. "Mom what's happening? It feels like...my dick is melting! AAHHHHH!". Sasha cried out in pleasure as she arched her back and grasped her breasts, undergoing her first ever orgasm. "It's melting!".</p><p>Padme happily devoured the rich hot cum as it slid down her throat. It was delicious, and reminded her of how Ahsoka's semen tasted. But this...was even better. Sasha fell backwards and laid on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling as she shivered with lust and ecstasy. Her cock however was still unsatisfied and throbbing as cum continued to secrete from its tip and drip down its length like a candles wax.</p><p>"Mom!", Sasha called out. "Please, can we keep going?". Padme smiled at the question as she undid her bra and panties and tossed them aside. "Honey we are just getting started".</p><p>Padme slid her hand under Sasha's butt cheeks and placed three of her fingers into her womanhood while she wrapped her other hand around the base of her daughter's cock. "You will learn to cum though both parts of you. Man and woman. Your body is the pinnacle of human sexual desire!".</p><p>Sasha cried out in pleasure and satisfaction as her mother stroked her cock and fingered her pussy. "Mom! This is fantastic!", Sasha exclaimed as she began to crave more and more. Her desire for sexual pleasure becoming more and more evident as her shy demeanor was subsiding.</p><p>Padme smiled at her daughter's lust. "I know". Sasha squeezed her lekku and fondled he own breasts as her body was overcome by sexual desire. It wasn't long before she came once again. Her semen splashing all over her mother's hand from her vagina and shooting out in long thick ropes from her member. Her orgasms were monumental. The amount of cum and semen she released was extraordinary. Her entire cock was lubricated in her own fluids as they poured down from its tip.</p><p>Padme pulled back and sat cross legged examining her cum covered hands before slurping up every last drop that she could, "Sasha I had no idea your body had felt so neglected. It's good thing we did this now, your hormones would really have gotten out of wack". Padme swallowed the rich love juices of her daughter and looked down at her once more. "Wait...You've got to be kidding me!".</p><p>Padme stared in shock and awe as Sasha's member,covered in cum, remained erect. It throbbed with a never ending desire, still eager for sex. "Does anything satisfy this girl?", Padme asked herself. Padme crawled over to Sasha and met her gaze with her own, "I guess it's time to stop playing around and get to the real action".</p><p>Sasha's expression lit up, "I can't wait Mother". Padme then proceeded to position herself atop Sasha in a squatting position. She hovered her pussy, soaked with anticipation, over Sasha's powerful meaty cock. Sasha's mouth watered as she looked up at her mother, "Mom? Are you sure this okay?".</p><p>Padme nodded, "I'd like nothing more". She then decended down and slid her pussy lips around Sasha's member. Sasha moaned out in pleasure as her member entered her mother. "This feels amazing!", Sasha said as she shuddered with lust. Her mouth salivated as she witnessed her mother bounce up and down upon her dick. The image drove her crazy with passion and drive for sexual pleasure. She reeled in ecstasy as she felt her mother's vaginal walls press against her cock, the feeling of a truly experienced woman.</p><p>Her mother's uterus so tight and her cock was giving her loving feedback. It felt as if the insides of her mother were manipulating and stroking her cock on their own. Sasha cried out in pleasure, "Oh...fuck...please!".</p><p>"You naughty girl...watch your mouth", Padme said playfully. As she fondled her own tits while she rode her daughter's member. Then Sasha cried out, "Mom it's happening again! FFFFFUUUUUUUUUAAAAHHHHH!". Sasha unleashed her fluids and seed into her mother with tremendous force. Her body convulsed and shook as she underwent her third orgasm of the past ten minutes.</p><p>Padme also screamed in ecstasy as she came for the first time of this sex session. "Damn...Gahh...oooooooooohhh". Padme in her advanced age had quite the wind taken out of her by her orgasm, she could feel her stamina wavering but Sasha on the other hand was only more emboldened.</p><p>"Mom! I love this!", she wrapped her arms around her Mother's waist and started to thrust upward without thinking. Padme moaned out in ecstasy as Sasha rammed her with her never ending energy. Soon Sasha came again inside her, filling her up with her seed. Padme also found herself lost in lust just like her daughter. Crying out in fits of pleasure and uncontrolled lust. "It seems she's been suppressing this side of her for quite some time. It's good to see her happy", Padme thought to herself. "That is a mother's job after all".</p><p>Sasha was having a blast as her mother rode her but she wanted to switch things up. So she sat up and rolled herself on top of her mother. She pressed her breasts against her mother's as she continued to penetrate into her with her member. Padme was taken aback by this escalation, but she wasn't going to let her have all the fun. So she clasped her legs around Sasha's back and pulled her in close.</p><p>They locked lips and engaged in a passionate kiss, locking their tongues together and exchanging saliva. At the same time Sasha continued to thrust her crotch forward, taking pleasure in every moment that her member was within her mother's womanhood. The two were both nearing their limits when suddenly it happened.</p><p>The mother and the daughter moaned in ecstasy into each other's mouths as they reached their climaxes at the same time. Sasha shot her seed into her mother's womb while Padme unloaded her own fluids in an avalanche of passion and lust. Their sexual encounter reached a crescendo as they both underwent their biggest and most powerful orgasms of the evening.</p><p>Sasha then pulled out and fell backwards onto the bed sheets, for the first time she was completely exhausted and her cock, now completely drenched in fluids, was finally flaccid. Padme snuggled up along side her, looking her into eyes now content and satisfied. Sasha then smiled and said, "Mom...I love you".</p><p>Padme grinned with glee, "I love you too honey. I love you too".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter IV: Sisters of Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter IV: Sisters of Lust</p><p> </p><p>The mothers and daughters met up in the dining room after they had completed their sexual encounters. All four of them were wearing dark silk robes to cover their figures. Padme, exhausted from her life changing experience with Sasha took a seat, "Girls why don't you two leave me and your mother to discuss today's events?".</p><p>Sasha and Sireya nodded in agreement, it made sense that their parents would want some privacy after what had just transpired so they complied with Padme's request and left the room.</p><p>After they had left Padme turned to Ahsoka, "I think we did a pretty good job today Ahsoka, without a doubt our girls now have a greater appreciation for what their bodies are capable of".</p><p>Ahsoka brushed one of her Lekku as she responded, "You could say that again. It didn't take much to get Sireya to let loose. She looked like she was having a great time as I gifted her with my seed".</p><p>Padme gave off a slight chuckle, "Well, Sasha had me a little concerned at first. She had been holding back for so long. She kept her body so untamed and so pure. To be honest it kind of turned me on".</p><p>Ahsoka smiled, "Oh really? Fu fu fu. How was her member? Has it developed nicely?".</p><p>Padme momentary found herself lost in recollection before she replied, "Ahsoka...her cock was just like yours, hell, probably even bigger and stronger. Without a doubt your dominant genes live in her veins".</p><p>Ahsoka was getting turned on just by Padme's description and she could feel her member beginning to rise between her legs. "So...so what happened next?".</p><p>Padme smiled, "I convinced her to let herself be free and she filled me up not once, not twice but three times! She's really impressive Ahsoka!".</p><p>Ahsoka reached down and subtly untied her robe to reveal her throbbing member. She began to gently message and stroke it beneath the table as she continued the conversation. "It sounds like you two had fun! As a matter of fact Sireya was amazing as well, she definitely has your charms and your endurance".</p><p>Padme blushed slightly, "Oh you...". However Padme's eyes were drawn to Ahsoka's hand positioned underneath the table. It was obvious what she was doing. "Oh you naughty...", Padme then leaned forward and wrapped her hand around the back of Ahsoka's head. The two mothers then shared one deeply passionate kiss, reaffirming their love for one another and their children.</p><p>Meanwhile Sasha and Sireya found themselves in the living room two floors above the dining room. The two sisters sat upon the couch and relaxed themselves. A few minutes passed before either one of them spoke.</p><p>Sireya was the first to break the silence, "So how did it go with Mommy Padme?". Sireya sounded both excited and intrigued to hear the answer.</p><p>Sasha blushed slightly and replied in a rather shy fashion, "Well in was fun".</p><p>"Fun?", Sireya said playfully, "Come on there has to be more to it than that! Mommy Ahsoka finally let me live out my dreams. For so long I had wanted to feel what it was like to have her inside me, and now I know who wonderful it is! So Sasha tell me more!".</p><p>Sasha was a little embarrassed to disclose just how wild she got but she knew that she couldn't deceive her sister, "Well I...I did fill up Mommy Padme. I released my seed into her three times".</p><p>Sireya's eyes widened, "Three times! By the force Sasha your a sexual beast!". Sireya was finding herself overcome with curiosity. "Sasha can you show me your...you know?".</p><p>Sasha was embarrassed at the question but she didn't want to leave her sister hanging, so she untied her robe and let it fall to the ground beside her. Her erect member was now on display for her sister's ogling eyes.</p><p>Sireya was taken aback at the sight of her sister's penis. It was impressive. It looked just like Mommy Ahsoka's except Sasha's was the complexion of her own body. In fact Sasha's member might even be larger than Ahsoka's own monstrous dick.</p><p>Sireya without saying a word moved her face within inches of Sasha's throbbing cock in order to inspect it further. Every pulsation, every bulging vein, its light pink tip. It was truly stunning. Sireya found herself overcome with lust and desire as she gazed upon it in all of its glory.</p><p>And then suddenly without any warning she wrapped her lips around the end of Sasha's dick. Sireya couldn't bare to look at it any longer and after hearing Sasha's story she wanted to see this more passionate and less meek sister herself.</p><p>Sasha, caught completely off guard fell backwards onto the couch. Her mind was running crazy with countless conflicting thoughts and emotions. She didn't know what to do. All she could say was, "Sireya...".</p><p>Sireya continued to tease her sister's cock as she swirled her tongue around it's tip. She then advanced further as she slid down the length of the mighty member. Sasha went nuts as she began to fondle her well endowed breasts in an effort to continue the sensational pleasure.</p><p>Sireya was beginning to like this side of her sister, and she wasn't gonna stop until she saw Sasha's true colors. She then swallowed the entire length of Sasha's member, an action that quite nearly blocked off her air supply.</p><p>Sasha moaned out in pleasure, "Sireya!". Her deviant body was overcome with lust as she neared her limit. Her back arched upward and soon she underwent her first orgasm of this encounter with her sister.</p><p>Sireya was delighted as thick rich cum slid down her throat, and took pleasure as she devoured every last drop of the sticky substance. She pulled back for a moment and licked her lips. She was overcome with a lust for her sister and she was determined to see it through.</p><p>She crawled her way up the couch until she positioned herself directly above her sister's body. She then rested upon Sasha's soft flesh and placed her head between between her busty tits. She then used one hand to stroke her sister's silver lekku.</p><p>Sasha was at a crossroads, it was clear that her sister wanted her and though she didn't want to admit it, she wanted her to. She thought back to what she had did to Mommy Padme in the bedroom and realized just how much she had enjoyed it. How letting herself be free was so liberating. If Sireya wanted to see that side of her she was going to be in for one hell of a ride.</p><p>As she let her sister lay upon her Sasha slid her fingers down to her crotch and inserted three of her fingers into Sireya's wet pussy. Sireya in response let out a soft purr, "Oh Sasha, finally coming out to play? I knew you'd come around". Sireya then began to suckle her sister's rock hard nipple.</p><p>Sasha smiled at her sister, and how much she wanted her. She was ready to give her sister a real good time. She wrapped her other hand around her bulbous dick and positioned it at Sireya's opening. She then quickly removed her fingers and inserted her member into her sister.</p><p>Sireya's eyes nearly popped out of her head as Sasha entered her. She never thought that this side existed in her sister. Sasha smiled at her sister's reaction, "I hope you know what you asked for Sireya".</p><p>Sasha then wrapped her arms around Sireya and rolled the them both onto the carpet floor, only now Sasha was on top. She pinned her sister's hands to the ground with her own and began to thrust repeatedly into her sister's womanhood.</p><p>Sireya let out a passionate cry as her sister penetrated into her. Her vaginal walls expanded far beyond their normal diameter to accommodate her sister's massive member. Sireya looked up at her sister with a huge smile across her face, "Let's do this Sasha".</p><p>Sasha giggled in response, "I hope you are prepared!". Sasha then thrusted the entirety of her length within her sister. Sireya moaned out in ecstasy at her sister's ferocity. In order to silence her moans Sasha leaned her head down and met her lips with her own. Her salvia covered tongue made its way into her mouth and began to wrestle Sireya's own tongue.</p><p>Sireya's moaning and squirming were quenched by her sister's passionate kiss. Sireya was sweating profusely and was overcome with sexual pleasure. Her body was nearing its climax at the behest of Sasha's unrelenting assault. It wasn't long before she could no longer contain herself. Her body convulsed and opened the floodgates to a tremendous orgasm.</p><p>At the same time Sasha to released her seed, directly into her sister's womb. Sasha felt herself become lost in lust as she unrelentingly pummeled Sireya. She released her lips and unlocked her tongue from her sister's. She also released her grip on her sister's wrists.</p><p>She sat up straight as she ran her fingers though the vast amount of sweat on Sireya's midriff. "So sister...how'd you like that?". Sireya looked up at her now bold and busty sister, "Sasha I never knew you could get like this. And now all I want is to keep going!".</p><p>Sireya with her hands now free, grabbed each one of Sasha's lekku tightly. "You've always had more of Mommy Ahsoka's genes. So this kind of advancement should prove extra effective. Sireya pulled her sister down closer to her chest and ran her tongue along her right lekku tentacle in the process.</p><p>Sasha moaned out in ecstasy. Her lekku had always been extremely sensitive, and Sireya knew that. But it appeared that she had no issue with taking advantage of the situation. Sasha could do nothing moan out in pleasure and lust at her sister's actions upon her.</p><p>Sireya salivated at the sight of her sister's gaping mouth. She could even feel Sasha's member becoming even more erect within her as a result of her intense pleasure. "How's that feel Sasha? I know it feels good!".</p><p>Sireya then took control as she flipped the two of them over so that she was on the top and Sasha was once gain beneath her. Sireya maintained her tight grip on her sister's head tails and lifted her up by them so that her face was mere inches from her own.</p><p>"Oh your face is so hot right now", Sireya teased as she examined her sister's pretty features. Sasha's expression was a sight to behold as she let out moan after moan and her eyes rolled back into her head. Sireya took the opportunity to kiss her sister on the lips once again. Only this time she was in control. Her tongue strangled her sister's all the while she squeezed the life out of Sasha's lekku.</p><p>It wasn't long before Sasha had finally reached her limit. Her body convulsed and shuddered with tremendous force as she shot her seed vertically into Sireya's pussy that was still resting upon her massive cock. Sireya purred with pleasure as the steamy fluids filled her up completely. "Ah that's more like it Sasha", she said internally.</p><p>Sireya then gently allowed her sister to fall back on the carpet floor. Sireya stood up and took a step back to examine her sister's luscious body. Every element was crafted to perfection. "Sister you look like your finished for the night, ho ho. I'm gonna get cleaned up". Sireya was met with no response from Sasha as she began to walk away toward the bathroom.</p><p>Sasha was sprawled out on the ground, her limbs in the formation of a spread eagle. She seemingly looked to be drained of her stamina, but suddenly her flaccid member grew to its full erect length, just as hard as it was before. Sasha clenched her fists and got to her feet. She wasn't done yet. "That was a cheap move Sireya! You know my lekku are extremely sensitive. But lucky for me I know your weakness to!".</p><p>Sireya caught completely by surprise stopped dead in her tracks only for Sasha to tackle her from behind. She grasped her breasts to hold her down. Upon grasping them Sasha took in their huge size. While Sasha was endowed with her monstrous member, Sireya was endowed with her huge tits. If Sasha's boobs were like grapefruits then her sister's were melons in comparison.</p><p>Sasha pinched down hard on her nipples, eliciting a scream of pleasure from Sireya. "Please...Sasha show me what you can to do. You've found my weak spot go to town!". Sasha smiled, "Oh you may have some big breasts but they aren't your biggest weakness. That sister would be your back door".</p><p>Sasha positioned her member just behind Sireya's ass. Sireya gasped at her sister's choice of entry, "No anywhere but there Sasha!". Sasha however only laughed in response. "Oh no Sireya, this is payback!".</p><p>She then rammed the entire length of her metallic rod of a cock into her sister's asshole in one fell swoop. Sireya was helpless as she arched her back to the sky. "SASHA!...AHHHHHH!...FUUAAHHH!". It didn't take much to push the silver haired Togruta-Human hybrid over the edge.</p><p>Sireya exploded out in an avalanche of cum from her pussy that sprayed all over the floor. While Sasha laughed out aloud in satisfaction and pleasure as she fired off her seed into her sister's ass. The two sister's in that moment were consumed with one thing and one thing only: complete and utter ecstasy.</p><p>The two sisters then rolled onto the ground next one another and met each other's gaze with their own. Their passion and love had now come to the forefront of their personalities. Each of them projecting a confidence that they'd never shown before. They were truly "Sisters of Lust".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>